mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Diaz
Alan Diaz is a main character, and a secondary antagonist in the series, Mighty Med. He is portrayed by Devan Leos. Summary Alan's uncle Horace is the hospital's Chief of Staff. Alan was sent to Mighty Med to learn the profession. Upset that “normos” has discovered Mighty Med, Alan has made it his life’s work to make Kaz and Oliver miserable and get them fired. Personality Alan's mission is to get Kaz and Oliver off Mighty Med. He hates "Normos" and he is an inforcer of the rules at Mighty Med Hospital. Since Kaz and Oliver are both Normos he doesn't give them a chance and think that all Normos are bad. He sometimes is frozen by Horace because he talks too much and sometimes jokes around and tries to scare people. At some times, Alan can be considerate towards his peers and be wry towards them. He was worried that Skylar would hurt herself when she was trying to lift up the weights and stopped her even when she told him not to. On occasion, he will help Kaz and Oliver, but only if the situation is dire enough. He is shown to be a coward, often running from danger every time he sees it. He isn't very bright, as Agent Blaylock noted he is dumb as dirt. He's also shown to be very lazy. His most defining character trait is wanting to be recognized by his uncle, and believes that power is the only way he can achieve this. Wallace and Clyde offer him the chance for greater power, but Alan ultimately decides it's too much work. After believing his father is a normo, he appears to be more accepting of other normos, and decided to go to Kaz and Oliver's school to get to know them more. Relationships Horace Diaz (Uncle) Horace is Alan's uncle who he listens to and obeys. Kaz & Oliver (Frenemies) Alan dislikes Normos and wants to get Kaz and Oliver fired. However, he will only help them to an extent if the situation is dangerous enough. Skylar Storm (Friend) Alan seems to like Skylar and isn't seemed to be bothered with her. However, he can annoy Skylar at times, and makes fun of her very frequently. Powers and Weaknesses Powers *'Telekinesis' - He is able to levitate people and objects, inherited from his father, Optimo. **'Telekinetic Blast '- Alan used this to throw Kaz and Oliver apart when they tried to hide the STOP sign being removed by Kaz from Tecton. *'Animal Transmutation' - He can transform himself and others into animals. **'Animal Morphing '- an ability inherited from his grandfather, he can transform part or all of his body into that of any animal. Upon transforming, he gains the abilities of that particular animal. However, he still has yet to control his transformations. ** Animal Transformation - He could also turn other people into animals as he did to Oliver and Kaz. Weaknesses * Hair Trigger Temper '''- Due to Alan having anger management issues, certain things like ruining his sweater vest can make him lose his temper, causing his powers to spiral uncontrollably. * '''Lack of Fitness - Alan is physically weak and out of shape. *'Fear:' Alan is easily frightened. Known Animal Transformations *'Buck' *'Porcupine' *'Skunk' * Moth ''' * '''Blue Whale *Butterfly * Tortise * Snail *Cat * Horse * Mole * Pig Trivia *He calls Kaz and Oliver Normos. *Alan is very bad at grammar and is bad at identifying shapes. * Alan's mother has not been seen. However, he did mention wanting to tell her to post an embarrassing photo of his uncle Horace, implying he is still in touch with her. * Alan has his mother's last name, most likely to prevent Razor Claw from discovering that Alan is Optimo's son. *He can move things with his mind *He thought that if you touch a Normo your butt will fall off. *Horace sometimes freezes Alan. *He is very out of shape. (Pranks for Nothing) *He has long toenails. *He is home schooled by Horace. (Evil Gus) However, he now goes to school with Kaz and Oliver. *He is very similar to Lanny from Pair of Kings in that he tries to get rid of the main protagonists, but his plans always backfire. In addition, he ends up being the butt of many mishaps, like Lanny. Although unlike Lanny's he's more light hearted. *He hates bridges. (Alan's Reign of Terror) *He became a superhero called Magnificent Man (So You Think You Can Be A Sidekick) *Part of the reason for his behavior is that his father is almost never there for him. It turns out his father is the superhero Optimo, who could not be with Alan because Razor Claw has sworn vengeance against Optimo and his entire family. *He has inherited his grandfather's powers to turn into animals. *He has eaten 'Normo' food and turned into a elderly Chinese woman and got a tiny head. (Mighty Mad) *He hates things that pop. (There's a Storm Coming) *His animal-morphing power is similar to that of Beast Boy's from DC Comics. * Alan accidentally saved Oliver's life from Skylar. (The Claw Prank Redemption) *He can't count past 79. *He resembles Hapax the Elder and shares many similarities with him. *In public, Alan, unlike Skylar does not have a secret identity due to the fact he is not a known superhero. *Alan loves to push buttons. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Mighty Med Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Diaz Family Category:Temporary Villains Category:Telekinesis Category:Black Hair